


Does Everyone Stare The Way I Do?

by nachaelsquared



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Denial, Face-Fucking, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hate Sex, Hot Space Era, M/M, Mirror Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 06:34:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21387706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachaelsquared/pseuds/nachaelsquared
Summary: John messes with Brian to get exactly what he wants out of him, which just happens to be casual sex that they both deny is anything more than that.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Comments: 8
Kudos: 64





	Does Everyone Stare The Way I Do?

**Author's Note:**

> So this is Hot Space Era and I don't mention if they already have significant others, but I imagined the story as they were single (because cheating ain't cool).
> 
> In case anyone was wondering, the title is from the lyrics to "Does Everyone Stare" by The Police.

"No guitar?" Brian's voice boomed around the small, crowded room. It broke the heavy silence that had filled the humid, stale summer air as the four men worked in earnest to come up with new song ideas. The sudden exclamation had caused all 3 pairs of eyes to look up and lock onto Brian, but the green orbs staring right back at him were the only ones the curly-haired man cared about. John knew damn well what Brian had stumbled upon: his new song that encapsulated the underlying anger and discontent with each other that was brewing beneath the surface of all their recent studio sessions - and also happened to leave out a generally important instrument. "You've written a song with no fucking guitar?"

John suppressed a smirk at Brian's anger, knowing exactly what he was doing. The pair had recently began taking their frustrations about the music out on each other through rough sex, whether it be at the studio or secret rendevous' at each other's houses. Neither party were sure how it truly came to be; a heated out-of-the-blue kiss when they were the only two around late after the studio had closed was ultimately the catalyst. They both pawned it off as just a stress reliever, ignoring the threat of feelings for each other that reared its head into the situation each time they slept together. Their recent studio meetings had gone surprisingly smooth, and John felt as though he had to stir the pot to gain some attention from Brian that he didn't realise how desperately he craved. He knew exactly how to push the older man's buttons and the angrier Brian got, the greater the reward John would receive later. 

"I just felt like the song didn't need it," John calmly replied, clutching onto the bass in his lap. Roger and Freddie watched in silence, completely unaware of their two bandmates strange deal and feeling as though it wasn't their fight to get into. 

"Didn't need it?" Brian continued, exasperated at John's idea. A small part in the back of his mind knew John was only doing this to rile him up, but the anger of the bassist completely getting rid of him in the song took over. "So Queen just doesn't need a guitarist anymore? Am I that unimportant to everyone?"

"I didn't say that, Brian," the younger man continued, looking back down to feign concentration on the other work in front of him. 

Before John could continue his snarky defense, Brian cut him off by standing up and setting his beloved Red Special down. "Could I have a word with you in private, John?"

The bassist could barely hold in his excitement at the deep tone and anger laced in Brian's voice as he stood up, also setting aside his guitar. He hoped the other two bandmates didn't notice the strain beginning to appear in his tight pants or the way he almost vibrated with anticipation as he followed the guitarist out of the room. They walked in silence to the studio bathroom and once the door closed behind them, Brian pushed John's back against the cool surface of the sink. The younger man let out a sharp gasp as Brian slotted their legs together, brushing their clothed erections together briefly. "Did you do this on purpose? Just act like you don't want to have a guitar part so I'd get mad and we'd end up like this?" Brian breathed out, his lips as close to John's as possible without touching. 

"It worked, didn't it?" John shrugged, letting a wicked smile spread across his face. 

"Christ, you're unbelievable," Brian replied, finally giving in and pressing his lips fervently against the younger man's. The kiss was rough and far from desirable but in the heat of the moment, it's what they both wanted and needed. They fought for dominance within it and John ultimately gave the guitarist control, letting his secret lover take over and explore his mouth. John scrambled to unbutton the few buttons that Brian hadn't already done himself earlier in the day due to the heat as Brian gripped John's hip with one hand and using the other to hover over his partner's zipper, lightly pressing against the tight bulge in his pants. 

Brian pulled away and turned the younger man around, rubbing his hands up John's sides under his thin t-shirt. They both were panting heavily and stared at each other in the wide mirror that reflected the truth of their current situation. "Look at you," Brian whispered and gave John's crotch a rough squeeze, eliciting a small whimper from the bassist. "All flushed and desperate...desperate for me," the guitarist finished his sentence with a roll of his hips against John's arse and a soft kiss to the area where his neck met his shoulder, but never taking his eyes away from the other's in the mirror. 

"Maybe you should teach me how to behave," John panted, darting his tongue out to wet his lips. To drive his point home, the bassist pushed his hips back to grind against the taller man. 

"You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Brian gritted out. John nodded but was met with another harsh squeeze to his groin. "Use your words, I want to hear you beg for it since you're a needy slut for my cock." The guitarist almost thought his words were too harsh, wrapped up in the intensity of their encounter, and cast his lover a nervous glance in the mirror. He had recently discovered that their shy, reserved bassist had a kink for being talked down to during sex but always felt a pang of guilt at hurling bitter words to the other man. 

"Yes, sir," John uttered, dissolving any doubts Brian had about his harshness. 

"Yes what?" Brian pressed.

"Yes, I would like you to show me how to behave. Perhaps punish me," John replied confidently, trying not to let his voice quiver at voicing his wants.

"Get on your knees," Brian gave John one last kiss to his neck before stepping back and giving the younger man room to kneel down. John inwardly groaned at the feeling of the cold, ceramic tiles beneath his bare knees knowing that it would be hard to hide from his bandmates the pain that was surely to come and give them something to be suspicious about. He found that he didn't care too much as he rested his hands on the fabric of his shorts and looked up at the older man towering above him. "Well go ahead, you know what to do."

John eagerly moved his hands up to undo Brian's belt and zipper, pulling the guitarist's pants and underwear down just enough to release his erection. The bassist wasted no time in wrapping his lips around his partner's cock, moaning at the taste of his precum. The vibrations around his length caused Brian to quietly groan, burying his hands in John's frizzy hair. The bassist teased his lover by completely pulling off of him to teasingly lick the entire length of Brian's cock. After relaxing his jaw again, John almost choked at the speed at which he took as much of Brian into his mouth as possible, but ignored his gag reflex and quickly worked his way to taking all of his partner down. Once his nose was pressed up against Brian's hip, he cast his eyes up and was met with the sight of the curly-haired man flushed in pleasure, his mouth hung open and hooded eyes looking back down at the younger man. John heavily breathed through his nose and stilled with Brian down his throat, giving him a silent go-ahead. The guitarist gripped tighter onto John's hair and began to shallowly thrust his hips into his lover's mouth.

"You're such a perfect whore, letting me fuck your mouth so easily," Brian groaned and John hummed around his cock in response. The guitarist brought a calloused fingertip down to trace John's lips where they were stretched around his length, watching in awe as John still obeyed Brian's unspoken order of staying still. "You're so beautiful like this."

John fluttered his eyes closed, moaning again at the overwhelming sensation of Brian filling his mouth mixed with the unexpected praise. Brian continued his thrusts after a brief moment, picking up the intensity and speed but making sure not to hurt his partner in the process. The older man was too caught up in his own ecstasy to notice the bathroom door open for a split second before quickly swinging shut again. He pulled John off his cock once he felt the familiar heat of orgasim pooling in his body, wanting their hookup to continue longer than a quick blowjob. He helped John up to his feet and marveled at the sight in front of him; their young bassist looked absolutely wrecked with swollen lips and tear tracks mixed with spit that traveled down to his chin. 

They knew their impromptu sex sessions had helplessly spiraled into something more as they stood, both trying to catch their breath, chest-to-chest, and looking into each other eyes. Neither dared to bring it up, to cross that line into being more than bandmates and friends, to admit that this was more than getting out frustrations. Upon their silent agreement to ignore what all of this really meant, sealed knowingly within the looks in their eyes, Brian brought his fingers gingerly up to John's mouth. Although his jaw was positively aching, he gladly sucked the digits into his mouth. Brian gave his lover a small bit of relief by unzipping John's trousers and using his other hand to rub the bassist's erection through his underwear. John struggled to keep his hips still as he coated the guitarist's fingers with as much saliva as possible. 

Brian finally gave pity on the younger man and pulled his fingers from his mouth, flipping them around to return to their previous position. John let out a loud sigh as his shorts and underwear were yanked down, pooling around his ankles at the floor. The guitarist unceremoniously inserted his spit-coated pointer finger into John, punching a loud moan out of the bassist. He was surprised when a sharp smack landed on his arse and Brian chastised in his ear, "Be quiet, or the entire recording studio is gonna hear you. Or maybe you'd enjoy that, everyone here knowing that you're getting fucked by your bandmate in the bathroom? Just think, anybody could walk in on us at any moment and see you as the dirty slut that you really are." John met Brian's eyes in the mirror and bit his lip as the older man prodded a second finger into his entrance. "Maybe you just always need something in your mouth to shut you up."

John felt as though his legs might give out as his partner scissored his fingers, searching around for his prostate. The guitarist knew he had found it when John released a deep breath and slightly rocked his hips up, trying to find some friction for his aching cock. Brian smiled into the mirror and added a third finger to make sure John was properly stretched while wrapping his hand around the bassist's length at the same time. John let his head fall backwards onto his partner's shoulder, relishing in the feeling of Brian using his precum to ease his way up and down his shaft. Once Brian had deemed John prepared enough, he removed both hands from John's body and elicited a small whimper from the bassist.

Brian let out a quiet laugh and decided to push John a little further than they'd ever gone. "Look at yourself in the mirror, John," he ordered with a stern tone. "Look at how absolutely wrecked you look from just sucking my cock and being stretched out on my fingers." Brian felt his lover's body tremble at his words as he slid a hand up the bassist's chest to pinch a nipple. John keened under the touch and closed his eyes for a split second, but quickly remembered his orders and glanced at himself in the mirror. "Look at how hard you are for me, how much your cock is leaking in anticipation of getting your arse filled up." Brian and John both watched in the mirror with lust-filled eyes as John's cock twitched at the guitarist's words.

"Please, Bri," John pleaded. "Just fuck me already."

"Well since you asked so nicely," Brian sarcastically replied and slid roughly into John, his length only still semi-coated with the younger man's saliva. The painful pleasure ripped a harsh cry out of John, his arse now resting flush against Brian's still mostly clothed hips. The guitarist quickly placed a hand over his partner's mouth as he pulled out most of the way, nervous to continue. He knew John liked it rough and could endure, and thoroughly enjoy, a high amount of pain; but Brian still always liked to check in that it wasn't too much for his younger partner. John answered Brian's silent doubts by moving his hips back until Brian was completely inside of him again.

Brian understood his lover's movement and placed both hands tightly around John's hips, starting his thrusts with a forceful pace. John gripped onto the counter, avoiding looking into the large mirror facing them and instead opting to close his eyes. "I-is that a-all y-you've got?" John stammered out between thrusts. Brian grunted at his words and hastily increased his speed, the lewd and muffled sound of their skin meeting filling the echoey bathroom. John unclasped one hand from the porcelain sink to reach for his cock, but was stopped by Brian grabbing his length again. He suppressed a whine at the contact and Brian could tell by his laboured breathing that the younger man was close.

"John," Brian breathed, increasing the intensity of the movements of both his hand and his hips. The word caused the bassist to open his eyes to meet Brian's gaze in the mirror. "I think I lo-" His confession was cut off by John letting out a loud groan and he came into Brian's fist and onto his own shirt. Watching his partner and himself witness the climax in the mirror combined with John now clenching around him was enough to push Brian over to edge, finishing inside the bassist and muffling his own groan in the younger man's shoulder. 

They stood still joined together for a few moments, coming down from their highs and catching their breath. John let out a small whimper as Brian pulled out his softening cock and stared awkwardly down at the floor. They both knew what Brian was about to say, the words both of them felt deep down but were afraid to vocalize, both staying silent in the hopes that it would ultimately be forgotten. Brian handed John some paper towels to clean himself up after zipping up his trousers and buttoning his shirt, the pair sharing a small smile. John cleaned up in tense silence while Brian simply stood to the side and watched, pulling his underwear and shorts back up. 

John looked down at his shirt and finally glanced over to Brian, a faint blush and small smile on his face. "I guess I should've been more careful," he gently stated. His statement held more weight than a simple joke to Brian, it was a sign that he wasn't upset about what almost happened. They both knew they weren't ready to face the weight of the strange relationship that had blossomed, and the simple sentence was a gesture of assurance that they wouldn't have to yet. 

"Here," Brian offered, turning on the tap. "Just wash it off as much as you can and get it wet, you can pass it off as sweat." John smiled at the suggestion, the tension in the room quickly dissipating and followed Brian's advice. They stood facing each other, stiffly, one last time; both of them wanted the encounter to end a little more gracefully but hesitated to go any further into serious territory. John felt a wave of confidence wash over him as he leaned in to peck Brian on the cheek. He quickly scurried out of the bathroom after his action, as if he was a nervous schoolboy kissing his crush for the first time. Brian couldn't help but let out a small laugh at John's hurried exit, but quickly gained his composure and followed the younger man back into the room with their bandmates.

"Took a long time, boys," Freddie chirped from his seat on the tattered, old studio couch. "I thought we'd have to find two new members." 

Before either of the secret lovers had a chance to reply, Roger chimed in. "Oh, I think they worked it out. Brian might have even found a way to keep John more quiet than usual." Freddie ignored the underlying meaning of his comment and looked back to the song in his lap, missing the horror that crept up both John and Brian's faces. Roger winked at the pair and returned to his own song, seemingly dropping the subject but obviously letting his friends know what he saw. John and Brian returned to their previous positions in the room and tried their hardest to act as if nothing had happened. However, Freddie was smart enough to notice the shy, loving look shared between the two men and how John uncomfortably shifted in his chair for the rest of the evening.


End file.
